


Blow Out the Candles!

by SERunion7



Series: Birthday Series! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Seriously Major Fluff, Top Spencer Reid, Young Jack, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's been a year and it is once again my birthday! So here is another story to add to My Birthday series! Have an amazing day! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Out the Candles!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

The day had truly been perfect. Which was odd since his life had always been anything but. It started early when he woke this morning. He woke up to a warm body pressed against him and the sun shining through the curtains. The air was still as death and everything was silent. No rude alarm clock, no child bouncing on the bed, no phone call describing another body in another city. It was just silent. Pure silence. Except for the slight snooze coming from the warm body that was currently curled into him. 

He turned over and pushed the hair out of his lover's face. Then replaced the the hair with a light kiss.

Slinging an arm across his waist he softly called out, "Spencer." 

Spencer moaned and shifted before slowly opening his eyes. Once he did a blinding bright smile plastered onto his face. 

"Happy Birthday, Aaron." Spencer leaned in a kissed the older agent.

"Happy birthday indeed." Aaron replied before draping himself over his young lover. 

Just as things were getting heated they heard feet running down the hall and a knock on the door. Both grinned at each other, waiting for their son to call out. 

"Daddy? Papa? Are you guys up yet?" Jack called out.

"Yeah buddy, come on in." Aaron hollered back. He sat up in bed and rested his back on the headboard.

Jack came bouncing in, smiles and all. He rushed over to the bed and crawled on giving his father a hug before moving Spencer's hands from his stomach and laying on top of him. 

"Happy Birthday Daddy." Jack said looking over at his father. 

"Thank you buddy." Aaron replied.

They had a big breakfast that consisted of pancakes and a bunch of flavored syrups. It was simple but it was sweet.  After breakfast Jessica came by and took Jack for the day. It worked out because Haley's parents were visiting and staying at Jessica's house for a few days.

Then the day just got better, even though they had to go into work since it was a Monday. It was still good that they didn't have any pressing cases and needed urgent looking into. So a simple day of paperwork. Luckily Garcia had pulled some strings and had reduced some of the teams paperwork by dividing it up between the two other BAU teams. With hardly any paperwork and no case the team was able to go home early. Instead of going home everyone went to the bar and had a small celebration. It was good to be around all of his friends, his family. 

After a few hours and a few drinks Aaron and Spencer were off to Jessica's. When they got there Jack had decided that he wanted to stay at Jessica's and have a sleep over with his grandparents. It was fine by Spencer because he had plans for Aaron tonight. 

Once they got home Spencer told Aaron to wait in the living room until he called him. Which caused and arched eyebrow.

"Just trust me." Spencer smiled and slowly backed up to the hall.While Spencer went to their bedroom Aaron went to the kitchen and pored himself a drink then went back to the living room and waited on the couch. After a few minutes and a bit of thumping around down the hall Spencer called him. He rose slowly and made his way to their bedroom. When he got there he saw Spencer standing by the foot of the bed, holding a sign, naked. The sign said, " **Birthday Sex? ;)** " 

Aaron laughed and walked over to his lover, "Hell yes."

Spencer chuckled and attacked his lips. Moaning he started to take off Aaron's tie and unbutton his shirt. While Aaron kicked off his shoes he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. They backed up to the bed and fell on it. 

After a while of roaming and and sweet kisses Aaron was getting impatient. 

"Spencer, please." He moaned. He wanted Reid in him. Now. 

Spencer said nothing, claiming Aaron’s mouth in a kiss. Aaron tried to trust up into the younger man but Spencer stilled his hips. So instead Spencer shifted a hand to reach down in between them, touching Aaron’s cock. Aaron gasped into his lover's mouth. Spencer set a slow but firm pace. He felt Aaron wrap his legs around his waist and start to thrust up at the same time as his hand went down. Slowly Spencer would bring his hand up to the tip of his cock and twist, exactly how Aaron like it.

“Spencer, please. I need you.” Aaron was breathless and Spencer could feel just how hard they both were. Spencer slid down his chest. Aaron moaned at the loss of his hand and Spencer laughed as he gave a lick to his cock. Aaron thrust as soon Spencer swallowed his cock. After a few swipes under the head of his cock, Aaron was moaning like a bitch in heat. Spencer chuckled around his cock witch vibrated Aaron in all the right ways, and he came with a shout of his lover's name.

Spencer kissed up Aaron's chest. He kissed the older agent, letting him taste himself. Aaron snuck his hand down and reached for his lover's member. Before he got there Spencer cut him off. Aaron frowned at him. 

"Don't worry about me. I have plans tonight." Spencer said with a grin. 

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer. Lubing up his fingers, Spencer slid the first one in to Aaron. There moans filled the air and by three finger Aaron was pushing back on Spencer's hand. Quickly Spencer slicked up his own member and slowly slid into Aaron. He waited until his lover was comfortable and started a slow thrust. Dragging over his prostate here and there and collecting the moans and gasps with his mouth. Soon he was picking up the paste and moving quickly inside of Aaron. Trusting in and out he could feel his lover's erection building up between them again. 

Aaron moaned as Spencer pounded right into his prostate, and came for the second time. Spencer gasped as Aaron's wall tightened around him and came himself. 

Spencer slipped out of his lover and fell on top of him. Aaron ran his hands up and down his lover and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Both sweat soaked and exhausted the fell fast asleep around each other. 

 

**The End**

 

_~S.E. Runion_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are life! :D


End file.
